Total, Drama, Hangover
by Toonster9
Summary: Four teenage boys were on a trip to Las Vegas to celebrate their graduation and Geoff's birthday...but what happened at night? Where's Geoff? Their situation just caused their prom night.
1. Chapter 1: WTF

_Declaimer: I don't own the characters from the Total Drama Series. This is a upcoming story I had in mind. It's your choice. Should I delete or continue this story? Read and be the judge about it._

* * *

**Chapter 1: WTF**

Outside of Bel Air Club, Pacific Palisades California, Morning:

It's a beautiful Summer morning in the Palisades. High atop the cliffs, looking out over the Pacific Ocean, sits the exclusive Bel Air Club. Students bustle about the lawn,setting up a high-end prom.

A String Quartet warms up. Then we hear voicemail from a phone line: ".._You've reached Geoff. Sorry, dude if I missed your call. I'm either partying or ignoring my phone. Leave a name and number and I'll get back at you._" Geoff voicemail.

A team of florist arrange centerpieces caterers set the white linen tables. A student is setting up the DJ. They're decorating the night for the senior students. "_...Hi, you've reached Trent Price. I'm not available right now, so please leave a message. Bye._" Trent voicemail.

Outside of Campus, High School, Same Morning:

Students are walking to their classes. They're chattering about their plan for the prom. There's posters about the prom in every door of the classrooms. "..._This is Duncan. Leave a stupid message or don't . If this is Courtney, do me a favor. Don't text me, it's gay. We've talked about that_." Duncan voicemail.

All the senors are excitement for the greatest night in their lives. "_Heheheh, this is Owen. I'm not here right now, so leave a message. Thank you. Okay now how can I turn off the voicemail? Mom, how can you stop the voicema-_" Owen voicemail.

Inside Bridgette's House, Bedroom, Same Morning:

A simple, classic, royal blue prom dress hangs on the closet door in this sun-drenched bedroom suite. Sitting at the makeup table, surrounded by her friends, is the beautiful vegetarian blonde, Bridgette Turner. She's busy doing her makeup and calling someone in her cellphone. She angrily sighed and puts her phone away. Her friends, Courtney, Izzy and Gwen were concern about the calling.

Just then, Bridgette's rich, stern father walks in her room with a disappointed expression. "Any word from Geoff?" Mr. Turner asked. Bridgette shakes her head for response. "No. I tried them all." Bridgette explained, worriedly.

Mr. Turner shrugged his shoulders and sighed "Sweetie, it's Vegas. You lose track of time in casinos. There's no windows, there's no clocks. He's probably on a heater. And you never walk away from the table when you're on a heater." Mr. Turner said, trying to comfort.

Gwen rolled her eyes for his remark. "You do if you're going to the prom tonight." Gwen added. Just then, Bridgette's cellphone rings. She quickly answers it. "Hello?" Bridgette started.

Intercut with:

Somewhere in the Mojave Desert, Same Morning:

Heat-waves rise off the Mojave. Standing at a lone, dustcovered payphone in the middle of the desert is Duncan Lennon (He's 18, tall, rugged, punk-looking guy, with a green Mohawk and piercings...and currently a mess).

His shirt is ripped open, his aviator sunglasses are bent, his lip is bloodied, and he clearly hasn't slept in days. Duncan clears his throat and talks to his cell phone. "Bridgette, it's Duncan." Duncan said, weakly and exhausted.

Parked on the dirt road behind Duncan is his near-totalled 1967 Cadillac Deville convertible; it's scratched, dented, filthy, bullet holes everywhere and missing its passenger side door. Slouched inside are Trent and Owen, also looking like hell.

Bridgette jumps off her seat, stunned to hear his voice. "Duncan, where the hell are you guys? I'm freaking out." Bridgette said, angrily.

Duncan hesitatingly ponders about the explanation for what just happened. "Yeah listen...um...we fucked up." Duncan started, choice of words. Bridgette furrowed her eyebrows, very confused for his words. "What are you talking about?" Bridgette asked, a little frighten.

Duncan wipes the blood off his lips and sighed. "The road trip, the whole night. It...Things got out of control, uh...and we lost Geoff." Duncan said, with a guilt tone. Bridgette jaw ajar, extremely shocked for what she just heard. "Wh-what?" Bridgette choked.

He notice the tone and felt very bad about it. "We can't find Geoff." Duncan added, rubbing his broken ribs. "...What are you saying, Duncan? We're going to the Prom in five hours." Bridgette said, very upset.

Duncan shakes his head and squints at the rising sun. "Yeah...That's not gonna happen, Malibu." Duncan muttered, not proud of it.

_FanFiction Presents:_

_A Parody of the Hanover and others.  
_

_A Toonster9's Hilarious Fic:_

_**Total, Drama, Hangover**_

_**

* * *

**_

Continue or Not?

Review and let me know


	2. Chapter 2: Three Days Earlier

Toonster9's Quote: Sorry for taking so long, I had school. Anyway, for the people who seen the movie 'The Hangover': This story is going to be different but it will still be funny as hell. People say that I can't copy exactly like the movie, so I change the dialogue. But I swear, you guys will enjoy this...hopefully. Review it and let me know if any of you guys have an idea. Thanks and enjoy chapter 2.

**TPOC1**: You should really watch the movie. IT'S VERY FUNNY! lol

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Three Days Earlier...**

Around A Suburban Neighborhood, Morning:

Duncan Lennon cruises around the road in his 70's black Torino GT while fiddling with the CD player and smoking a joint. He pulls up his cell and dials a number. He puts the phone next to his ear and waits for an answer.

intercut with:

Inside Trent's House, Kitchen, Same Morning:

Trent Price (18, tall, smooth black hair, guitarist, toned body) is at the table eating his breakfast. His phone vibrates. Trent picks it up and glance at the caller's Picture I.D. It was a picture of Duncan giving the middle finger. Trent rolled his eyes and answers.

"What's up, man? Are you at front?" Trent asked, munching his bacon.

"Yup. It's about time that it's Friday, man. What are you planning tonight? Are we gonna go to a house party or are you gonna be busy helping Gwen's prom dress." Duncan voice, chuckles and puts his empty plate away.

"Shut up. At least my girl doesn't boss me around. There's gonna be grad party at Tyler's house, if you want to go?" Trent asked, walking to his back pack and guitar case. He hears Duncan scoffed from the background.

"You think Geoff might go?" Duncan asked. Tent shrugged his shoulders, puts on his back pack and grabs his guitar case.

"He's a party animal. He'll go anywhere that's a party." Trent pointed out, walking out his front door.

"Well, his birthday is today. I was thinking that we should hang around and drink till we're messed up." Duncan said, parking his car in the driveway of Trent's house.

"I don't think Ima drink for a while. I do some crazy shit whenever I'm drunk. Remember last Saturday at Lindsay's party? I woke up inside a dumpster." Trent said, sill on the phone while walking towards Duncan's car. Duncan laughs for remembering that time at the party.

"Yeah, I took a picture of you that time. You were sleeping like a little baby inside that dumpster." Duncan said, still on the both hang up and Trent gets in the car.

"Wow, nice car." Trent commented, closing the door. Duncan waves it off.

"Thanks. You want to smoke?" Duncan offered his joint to him. Trent shakes his head for response. "You should really stop smoking Marijuana. It fucks up your brain." Trent said, putting on his seat belt.

Duncan rolled his eyes, takes another hit of his joint and puffs it out to Trent's face, which made him cough and brushes the smoke ball away.

"_Beers _fucks up your brain, _Weed_ makes your brain feel good. Don't tell Courtney about this. I told her that I quit but you know..." Duncan said, starting the ignition.

Trent chuckles and gives him a smirk. "She's going to kill you when she finds out. From my advice: Quit for real." Trent said. Duncan nodded and throws the joint out of the window. "Okay, _Mom. _I'm gonna go pick up Geoff next. He's probably waiting for us right now." Duncan said, driving off of Trent's house.

Trent glances around the car with a awe. "This is a pretty cool car. I know it's not yours, so who's car is this?" Trent asked. Duncan turns to him with a smirk.

"A friend's of mine, name Drake, let me barrow it. He works with his Dad in the auto shop. He told me to return it in one piece." Duncan answered. Trent nodded for understanding.

"What happens if you scratch it?" Trent asked, curiously. Duncan chuckles and pretends to be pale.

"Then he's going to murder me and bury my body next to Hitler. Nah, I'm kidding. He can fix it. He loves to fix thing but it depends how damaged it is. For example, a car crash or a shattered windshield. Drake could get in trouble if I return it like that." Duncan explained, focusing on the snickers and changes the radio station.

"Are you gonna be extra careful for this car?" Trent asked. Duncan nodded and sighed.

"Pretty much." Duncan answered. Trent scoffed and stares curiously at him.

"So what's the plan with your girl? Are you still gonna take Courtney to the prom?" Trent asked. Duncan sighed for frustration.

"Yeah, maybe. She wants me to have dinner with her parents, again. Just to get their permission to take Courtney to the prom. It's not like I'm marrying her or something. It's driving me crazy. Her parents don't even like me." Duncan said, sounding careless.

Later, they drive up to Geoff's House, parking the car in the driveway near the building. Duncan and Trent gets out of the car. "I thought he was waiting for us outside?" Trent asked. Duncan leans on the hood of the car and shrugged his shoulders.

"Stop complaining. He's probably upstairs at his room. Let's go knock at his window." Duncan said, glancing up at the two-story house.

Trent starts throwing pebbles at the upper window of Geoff's room. Duncan was disturbed for watching Trent throwing little pebbles at the window. "Dude, what are you doing? Are you his boyfriend or something?" Duncan teased. Trent glares at him and continues throwing more rocks.

"Screw you. I'm getting his attention to look out the window. He doesn't answer his phone." Trent said. Duncan rolled his eyes and picks up brick.

"You need something heavier. He's rich as hell. He can easily buy a new window." Duncan said, getting ready to throw the brick. Trent turns to him and gasped.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We could just ring the damn door bell." Trent said, trying to convince him. Duncan shakes his head for response.

"He'll forgive me for this." Duncan said. He throws the brick to the window but misses and it hits the wall near it. The brick bounces right off the wall. Duncan and Trent turns where the falling brick is gonna land. Suddenly the brick smashes the windshield on Duncan's car, completely shattered. Trent's eyes were widen, unexpectedly stunned to see the window cracked. Duncan showed no reaction and emotion, seeming that he looks dead from the stood there for a awkward moment.

"Um...I'm gonna go and ring the door bell." Trent muttered, walking to the front door, leaving Duncan alone with his now-damaged car.

Trent presses the door bell and waits for an answer. Then Geoff Mervish (19, tall, bloned, blue eyes and wears a cowboy hat all the time) opens the door.

"Sup, guys! I was busy talking to Bridgette on the phone. She was singing happy birthday to me." Geoff said, giving a High Five to his friend. Trent rolled his eyes and pats Geoff's shoulder.

"Happy 19th birthday, G. No wonder you didn't answer my calls." Trent said, letting him close the door and walk towards Duncan's car. Geoff laughs and held up his hands submissively.

"Yeah, sorry about that, dudes. Wow, nice ride... So, what happened to the window?" Geoff asked, starring at the shattered window confusingly. Duncan yanks the brick off his windshield and turns to Geoff.

"Some asshole threw a brick at my car." Duncan lied, not going to tell him the embarrassing story. Trent tries not to laugh.

Outside the High School, Same Morning:

Many students are walking inside the building of school. There is a giant sign that reads _'Seniors - Two Glorious Weeks Until Graduation & Three Days Until Prom_'. Duncan drives up to the school, avoiding students starring at his cracked windshield. Geoff, who was sitting in the back, leaned forward and held onto the back of Duncan's seat.

"So seriously, what happened to the window?" Geoff asked, puzzled. Trent chuckles and Duncan angrily groans.

"Can you just drop it?" Duncan said, annoyed. Geoff shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Speaking of 'drop', can you drop me off in 7-11? I need to get some energy drink before heading to class. I'll meet you guys in there." Geoff said, patting Duncan's shoulder. Duncan nodded and pulls up to the 7-11's parking lot, across from school. Trent stepped out of the car and folded the seat forward so Geoff could step out.

"Hey, we need to discuss our plan for tonight. We'll meet in P.E." Trent said, getting back inside the car after Geoff got out. Geoff nodded and waves goodbye to them. Duncan drives off and leaves the store.

Geoff walk past a group of smokers, towards the 7-11. The he hears tires screeching somewhere in the road. Out of the corner of Geoff's eyes, he saw a Ford pick-up Truck coming down the street. The truck drift turns into the 7-11's parking lot, almost crashing to another car. Geoff and the other students were watching the out-of-controlled truck parking.

The truck slams on it's brakes directly in front of Geoff. Then Owen (17, bloned, a bit heavyset and slightly unkempt) gets out of the car, very dizzy from the ride. Bottle and cans of beers drops after he opens the passenger door. Owen shakes off the daze, close the door and waves goodbye to the driver.

"Thanks, Dad." Owen said, watching the truck driving off. The truck made a sharp turn just before it hit the sidewalk, which almost ran over some of the students in the way, and skidded back on the road. Owen walks towards the store and notice Geoff.

"Oh, hey! Hehehe. What's good, birthday party boy?" Owen greet, fist bumps Geoff's fist. Geoff stood there with a concern look on his face.

"Was that your Dad?" Geoff asked, baffled. Owen nodded and chuckles.

"Yeah. He's a cool guy." Owen added, following Geoff towards the store.

"But was he drunk or something? He almost ran over a student when drove to the sidewalk." Geoff said, disturbed. Owen shakes his head for response.

"Nah, he's half sober. He only drank a six pack." Owen said, happily. Geoff blinks a few times and decided not to respond to that.

"Um...Three days until prom, huh?" Geoff said, changing the subject. Geoff nodded with a excited grin.

"Yeah. It's going to be great. We're about to graduate from high school. Can't wait to start college." Owen said, eager. As they enter the store, they walk past a big muscular student, who aggressively bumps his shoulder into Owen. The bully snickers at him and walks off, making Owen a little irritated and defenseless.

Geoff wasn't aware what just happened, he grabs a can of Red Bull and turns to Owen.

"Are you going to Tyler's grad party tonight?" Geoff asked. Owen sighed and shrugged his shoulder.

"I really don't know. All the seniors don't even know me. I'm usually the type of guy who gets picked on." Owen muttered, helping himself with some nachos.

Geoff notices the depressing look on his face, knowing that Owen has been a loner since freshman year. He's the only friend he has.

"C'mon, don't say that. At least you have a girlfriend." Geoff pointed out, cheering him up. Owen nodded for agreement and scoffed.

"Izzy said that she never had a boyfriend in her life. So I'm basically her first. The reason why the guys didn't want to ask her out is because...she's kind of a psychopath." Owen muttered, awkwardly. Geoff ignores his reasons and just smiles at him.

"She's lucky to have a big guy like you, dude. You're going to the prom with her. That's really cool of you." Geoff said, patting Owen's shoulder. Owen didn't buy the word 'cool'.

"You're the only one that says I'm cool. Everyone in the whole school says you're more cooler, man. I'm friends with the most popular guy and no one even notice." Owen muttered, getting himself a hot dog. Geoff rolled his eyes and shakes his head.

"I'm not popular, big guy." Geoff said, walking to the cashier counter. Owen grabs his junk food and follows Geoff.

"Dude, you were homecoming king three times in a row. You're leader of the basketball team. You're friends with every single student in that school. You're nickname is 'Legendary Party Boy'. You're dating the most beautiful girl in school. The ladies love you. You're the coolest guy every since preschool." Owen said, reasoning why he's popular. Geoff was really impressed that Owen knows everything about him, but he has to disagree.

"You're a cool guy too, okay? You just need to show it to people. My friends would like you." Geoff added, placing his can of Red Bull on the counter. Owen rolled his eyes and place his snacks on the counter next to his.

"Your friends don't even know my name. We met a few times but they don't remember or recognize me." Owen said, with a bereft depression. Geoff really felt sorry for the guy.

"They're just being morons, Owen. Trust me. When you meet my friends, they'll love you. I'll invite you to my birthday party tomorrow, because tonight we're going to Tyler's grad party. You should come. We'll hang out." Geoff said, paying his Red Bull. Owen widen his eyes, surprised.

"That would be awesome, man! I've never been to a house party before. It would be awkward if they see me in there, because-(Can you pay this for me?)-because they don't want a loser coming over to party." Owen said. Geoff chuckles and pays for Owen's snacks too.

"You're not a loser. Just stop by and we'll chat. I'll tell them that you're a cool guy, okay? I'll see later bro, I need to go to class." Geoff said, starting to walk out. Owen waves goodbye to him with a excited smile.

"Thanks, buddy. One Love." Owen added, grabbing his snacks and walking out too. He comes out from the door, walking to school with his snacks. Owen walks by a rough-looking smokers.

"Yo, fatty." One of them calls out at him. Owen turns to them with a questioning look.

"...Yeah?" Owen asked, getting a bit nervous. The smoking bully comes near him.

"Did you hear that Tyler is having a party?" The smoking bully asked, aggressively. Owen was a little scared, keeping his distance.

"Um...no." Owen lied, nervously. The bully slap the snacks out of Owen's hands, to the dirty ground. Owen froze, looking down at his food.

"You're not coming. If I see you, you're going to get your ass beat by us." The bully threatens, making Owen more scared. Owen didn't do anything but nod. Then he walks off to school, humiliated. The rough-looking smokers started laughing at him.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans After Class

**TOONSTER9's QUOTE: **For the other people who are reading this story...please review. It really helps me write my work if I have some comments or advices for my story. I really want to know if you guys want me to continue this.

**CHAPTER 3: Plans After Class**

Inside High School, Hallway, Second Period, 9:28 a.m:

All the students are rushing to class, hurrying through the traffic halls. Duncan is making out with Courtney Anderson (Attractive 17 year old, CIT, Tan Skin, Freckles, and a puny little brunette) near her locker. She breaks off the kiss and smiles at him.

"Mmm. Minty." Courtney added which made Duncan smirk. Duncan always washes himself to hide the smell of his joint, so Courtney can't suspect the smell of weed. Before he talks to Courtney he vigorously wipes his hands, face, and mouth with wet naps and then starts futilely attempting to put visine in his blazing red eyes. Frustrated, he squirts Visine all over his finger tips and simply rubs them into his eyes. He uses the mouthwash, chews up a mint, dabs on some cologne, and then gets to class and meet his girlfriend. He's always prepared.

"I wanted to taste good, so I can french kiss ya." Duncan teased, rubbing her waist. Courtney giggles and turns to her locker, grabbing some books out of it. Duncan was contemplating about something while she digs around her locker.

"So, are you going to come over for dinner tonight, 'cause my parents are really excited." Courtney said, handling her books to him. Duncan rolled his eyes at the part where she says 'excited', because that was a straight lie.

"...I can't come to dinner." Duncan muttered, knowing that she's going to flip out. Courtney froze for second, then she aggressively slams her locker door close. Duncan winces at her reaction.

"What? Why the hell not, Duncan!" Courtney angrily asked, turning to him. They both walk hand in hand towards the hallway while arguing. Avoiding students looking at the commotion.

"I just-Look, I can't come. I'm going to a party with Geoff and it's his birthd-" Duncan trying to explain but Courtney interrupts him by sighing frustratedly.

"Goddamn it, Duncan! When were you gonna tell me?" Courtney asked, angrily frustrated. Duncan innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm telling you now! Geez, keep your voice down, Princess." Duncan said, getting angrily irritated.

"My mom has been shopping all day! She's already planning on couscous!" Courtney argued, furiously. Duncan angrily groans, getting tired of aggravating in the middle of the hallway.

"Well, I said I'm might be able to go, so why is she doing that already! It's making me look like an lazy asshole!" Duncan argues. They stop at their track, looking at each other.

"You are an lazy asshole!" Courtney accused, crossing her arms stubbornly. Duncan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Princess, don't say that. I just can't come. Geoff is expecting me to go and show up. I'm sorry. What do you want from me?" Duncan asked, softly defended himself. Courtney stares at him calmly and serious.

"I just want them to know that you're taking me to the prom. I want them to like you, that's all. You're great, you're funny and you're hot...I just want my parents to see that." Courtney explained, stroking his cheek. Duncan stares at her, confusingly.

"...You want your parents to see that I'm hot?" Duncan asked, disturbed. Courtney laughs at his response.

"That last part was a compliment from me...I really want you to come." Courtney said softly, leaning up at him for a kiss.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Duncan replied, leaning down to kiss her but someone interferes.

"Hey, pretty lady." Someone greet, getting their attention. Duncan and Courtney turned to Justin (18 year old, toned model body, tan, handsome, Convey contempted and perfect). Courtney smiles at him and waves hello. Duncan shoots him an annoyed look, seeming that he doesn't like how all this is going down.

"Hi, Justin." Courtney greet back. Justin gives her a hug while Duncan watches.

"Hey. Thank you for drawing me at Nude Art Class." Justin said with a smile. Courtney blushes and waves it off. Duncan arched an eyebrow, wondering if Courtney really drew him while he was naked.

"You're welcome. I just got an 'A-' for not sketching the lower body." Courtney said, nervously. Justin smirks at her, causing her to blush even more.

"Aw, I wished you did." Justin flirts. Duncan furrowed his eyebrows and doesn't know what to make of Justin's comments and looks.

"Can't wait till we're in college. Oh, hey Duncan. You heard that Courtney and I are going to the same college together?" Justin asked, curiously. Duncan holds the urge to glare at him and just shook his head. Justin scoffed and shoots him an incredulous look. Courtney notice that Duncan is trying so hard not let his jealousy intimidate him.

"Well I have to get to class. Bye Duncan. We'll talk at lunch." Courtney said, giving him a peck on the cheek, then she turns to Justin with a smile.

"Bye Justin." Courtney said, walking off to class. Justin watches her walk inside her classroom, then he turns to Duncan.

"She's really an amazing person, huh? Don't worry, I'll totally take care of her when we're in college. I'll keep an eye on her, since you're not going to college." Justin said, sneering . Duncan angrily glares for the way he responded

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, you tan little prick?" Duncan snarled, getting pissed off. Trent and Geoff walks up to Duncan from behind, noticing the trouble. Justin scowls at him for the insult.

"I'm becoming a model. So you can't talk to me like that, you douche." Justin angrily said. Duncan didn't understand what that has to do with anything.

"Well I don't have any sympathy for models, so I can say whatever the hell I want, you gay-fucking little bastard. Talk to her again and lets see what happens." Duncan threatens. Geoff and Trent grabs him and pulls him back before he gets into a fight. Justin glowers at him and gives him the middle finger.

"I'll love to see what will happen, you jerk." Justin taunted angrily, walking off to class. Duncan and his friends are walking to the same direction. Trent and Geoff patted him in the shoulder and back, so he can calm down.

"I really hate that guy. What does he mean when he says 'I'm becoming a model so I can't talk to him like that'?" Duncan asked, confused on that part. Trent and Geoff shared a look and they both shrugged their shoulders.

"I have no idea. The guy is weird, man. Don't listen to him." Trent muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Justin takes his look too seriously. Very gay." Geoff added while chuckling.

Later in Second Period, Math class:

Everyone is sitting in Math Class, fooling around, chattering, texting, talking on their phones, playing video games on their PSPs or Iphones. The Teacher was sitting on his desk, browsing through a Playboy magazine with his feet up on his desk.

"No phones...quiet please...stop it...study or whatever..." The Teacher mumbles careless and bored, flipping to the next page of his magazine. Trent walks by the Teacher and looks at the him, questioningly.

"Um, did you take roll?" Trent asked, wondering if he's late or not.

"Don't give a shit." The Teacher murmured, not looking up from his magazine. Trent stood there for a awkward second and just nodded.

"Okay, thanks." Trent responded with a confused and disturbed look. He walks to his seat and sits down next to a certain nerd name Cody (16 year old, Sophomore, short and slim). Cody waves hello to him.

"Hey, man. The teacher is a dick, huh?" Cody asked, knowing the expression on his face when he talked to the teacher. Trent scoffed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. What's his problem?" Trent asked. Cody shrugged his shoulders and looks at the teacher.

"I'm having a feeling that he's going to be a future pedophile. He haven't look away from that Playboy magazine all morning. The guy is obviously lonely." Cody said, looking down at his Math book.

Trent gives a small scowl at the teacher, then he unzips his back pack to pull out his books. Trent looks at the clock on the wall and notice that there's two minute before class starts. He then looks around for any sign of his girlfriend, but he couldn't find her.

"She's late again." Trent whisper to himself, shaking his head for disappointment. He digs around his backpack and couldn't find a pencil or pen. He looks over his shoulder and looks at Lindsay (17, a tall stunning blonde with a vacant expression), who's sitting behind him.

"Hey, Lindsay. Do you have a pencil or pen I could borrow?" Trent asked. Lindsay stares at him, confusingly.

"What's a pencil?" Lindsay asked. Trent stares weirdly at her for a second. He shakes it off and answers her question.

"It's a skinny writing stick so people can use it as a- Nevermind, do you have a pen?" Trent asked, hoping that she knows what a pen is. Lindsay nodded and digs around her handbag. Cody taps Trent on the shoulder to get his attention. Trent turns to him with a questioning look. Cody hands him his cellphone.

"Someone send me a picture of you, sleeping inside a dumpster." Cody said, snickering. Trent grabs the cellphone and looks at the picture with a confuse look. It was a pic of him, sleeping uncomfortably inside the dumpster with a rotten sandwich on his face and a garbage bag for a pillow. Trent was angrily embarrased, knowing that Duncan send the picture to everyone in school.

"And so it is." Trent responded sarcastically, deleting the picture off Cody's phone. He hands it back to him.

"Man, that Saturday party was incredible. Check out the pictures on Myspace. There's one of me drinking beer upside down with a big ass beer mug. I don't even remember doing that until I saw the pictures. I think Tyler's party will be better. Are you coming?" Cody asked, confidently. Trent ponders and sighed.

"Please just lie to me and say I'm not going regret it if I miss this awesome party." Trent said, not sure if he can go or not. Cody scoffed and gives him a smirk.

"You're gonna miss an awesome party, man. I just hope I won't wake up next to Sierra, again." Cody said, shivering at the thought. Lindsay taps Trent on the shoulder and hands him a pen. He thanks her and turns back to the clock on the wall. The late bell rings. The teacher puts his magazine away and walks over to the door to close it. Then Gwen (17, a goth-looking fleshy girl with dark blue highlight hair and punk clothes) hurriedly enters the classroom before he closed the door shut.

"I know, I'm late. But I know you don't give a shit, so I'm not worried." Gwen said semi-apathetically to the teacher, walking to her seat next to Trent. The treacher rolled his eyes and shut the door close. Trent smiles at her.

"Hey, Gwen. You're late again, gorgeous." Trent commented, leaning to kiss her on the cheek. Gwen giggles and sits down at her seat.

"Thank you. I'm so glad that it's Friday. I can't wait to go home and watch like 100 hours of '_Mindfreak'_." Gwen said. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Me too. The guy is amazing...OR we could go to Tyler's grad party tonight." Trent said, trying to convince her.

"I'm not sure if I can go. I have to babysit my stupid little brother while my parents are out of town. Who's Tyler again?" Gwen asked, not familiar with the name. Trent pulls out his Iphone and shows her a video of Tyler getting drunk at Lindsay's House Party, surrounded with drunken idiots.

"We're all gonna get laid!" Tyler shouted from the video. Then Tyler pukes on all over Noah. All the party people were laughing hysterically as Noah yells at them.

"AUGHH! WHAT THE EFFING FUCK, MAN! THIS SHIRT WAS EXPENSIVE!" Noah screams from the video, spitting the vomit off his mouth. Trent turns off the video and puts away his phone in his pocket. Gwen laughs at the video and shakes her head.

"I don't think getting drunk and puke on someone will change my mind of going. Just come over and watch Mindfreak with me." Gwen said with a fake pleaded tone.

"Okay fine. But after your little brother goes to bed, can I go to the party?" Trent asked with a smirk.

"If you stay over, I'll have sex with you." Gwen said, messing with him. Trent couldn't help but sigh at how classic her response was.

"I feel like you're blackmailing me with your genitals right now, that's not fair." Trent wailed, knowing it's his only weakness from her. Gwen smiles proudly, holding her hands up in innocent.

"Do it to me then." Gwen suggested, playful.

"Okay, if you don't let me go to that party...I'm not going to make out with you after class." Trent said, trying to get her back. Gwen scoffed and giggles.

"I think I'll survive without it." Gwen answered, playfully. Trent felt dumbfounded, knowing that it didn't effect her.

"It doesn't work with the kiss?" Trent asked, wondering. Gwen shakes her head for response.

"Nope, it doesn't work." Gwen responded while chuckling.

Meanwhile in Foods and Nutrition Classroom:

Students file into the home economics room. Bridgette Turner stands alone at her station, reading the ingredients listed in her sheet. Geoff sneaks behind her and wraps his arms around her shoulders, making her shriek out of startle. Geoff laughs and kisses her on the neck.

"Stop doing that! I hate when you sneak behind me." Bridgette muttered, blushing. Geoff nuzzled his head into her hair and inhaled deeply, clearly enjoying the scent of the shampoo she uses. Bridgette rolled her eyes and didn't look away from reading the recipe sheet on her hand.

"Babe, we have to start cooking before we get in trouble again." Bridgette said, handing him the recipe sheet. Geoff nodded for understanding and reads the recipe.

"Lets see...Marscampone...Scamponee cheese? Is that some kind of new cheese or something?" Geoff asked, wondering. Bridgette shrugged her shoulders and tries puts on her apron.

"All cheese tastes the same to me anyway." Bridgette added, setting up the utensils. Geoff showed a disgusted face.

"Except blue cheese. That stuff taste like shit." Geoff joke, making his girlfriend laugh.

"That's really gross, Geoff. Let's start doing this before the teacher walks by." Bridgette said, getting ready to cook.

A few minutes later, Bridgette watches as Geoff carefully removes the tiramisu cheesecake from the oven and places it on the table. Geoff smiles proudly at the cake.

"This looks deliciously done. I know we're gonna get an 'A' for this." Geoff said, proudly. Bridgette chuckles and starts scrubbing the tray with a napkin.

"So...you're going to Tyler's party tonight?" Bridgette asked, looking down at the tray. Geoff notice the commiserating expression on her face.

"Well it depends...are coming with me?" Geoff asked, putting his arm around her. Bridgette leans back on his chest, feeling the warm comfort.

"I wish I could, but I have to pick up my grandmother from the airport." Bridgette explained with a sigh.

"Then I'm not going." Geoff said, stubbornly. Bridgette scoffed and turns to him with a smirk.

"You love parties, babe. It's your birthday, so you deserve it. Are Duncan and Trent going?" Bridgette asked. Geoff shrugged his shoulders and ponders at the thought.

"Well I think Trent is going, but I don't think Duncan is coming." Geoff answered. Bridgette gave him a questioning look.

"Why? Is he in trouble or something?" Bridgette asked, concerned. Geoff chuckles and shakes his head for response.

"No. Because of Courtney. She wants him to come to dinner with her parents." Geoff explained, amused. Bridgette giggles and nodded.

"I forgot about that. If Courtney keeps telling Duncan what to do, he's going to explode. Well, Gwen told me that she couldn't come either because of her little brother. She's probably telling Trent to come over, so she won't be alone and bored." Bridgette said. Geoff rolled his eyes and his cowboy hat on Bridgette's head.

"All of you girls have plans, except the guys. This is truly unfair. It wouldn't be fun without you, babe." Geoff complained, dipping his finger in the frosting of the cake and licking it. Bridgette sighed and puts the tray on the sink.

"That's really sweet of you. Don't ruin your day just because I won't come. Besides...our prom night is going to be more fun." Bridgette said, winking at him. Geoff laughs and nodded for agreement.

"Are you excited?" Geoff asked, smiling at her. Bridgette blushes and nodded for response.

"You know it. Now help me wash this tray." Bridgette said, handing his hat back to him. Geoff puts his hat back on and grabs a can of whipped cream near him.

"What about your face?" Geoff asked, snickering. Bridgette turns to him with a confused looks.

"What about it?" Bridgette inquired, wondering if she has something on her face. Geoff smirks and sprays whipped cream on her face. Bridgette shrieks and stares at Geoff with a shock disbelif look. Geoff was laughing out of his ass.

"We have to wash your face too." Geoff joke, still chuckling. Bridgette wipes the cream off her eyes and and playfully throws flour at him. They were both laughing crazily together while the teacher scowls at them for disturbing the other students.

Later, Hallway, Third Period, 10:15 a.m:

The bells rings and everyone leaves to their next class, chattering and laughing. Owen hurries through the hallway and finds Izzy (17, orange hair, pretty from the outside but extremly insane from the inside) at her locker. She was stacking her books and other things inside her back pack. Owen leaned against the locker next to hers and smiles at her.

"Hey, Izzy." Owen greeted, getting her attention. Izzy and turns to him and smiles at him.

"Hey, chubby." Izzy greeted back, shoving more things in her bag. Owen looks down at her shirt and notice a red stain on it. He stares closely at it and turns back to Izzy with a very concern look on his face.

"Is that blood on your shirt?" Owen asked, confused. Izzy laughs and nodded for response.

"Yeeeah...I kinda accidently cut off some of the freshman's fingers in woodshop. He was using the saw machine and I bumb into him, heh. It was like a part of the movie 'Saw'. He was losing a lot of blood. They call the ambulance and pick him up. They say that they can reattach his fingers. But they're missing one." Izzy explained proudly. Owen widen his eyes in shock and worried.

"Oh my God!" Owen excaimed, stunned to hear about the accident. Izzy waves it off and continues with her story.

"Don't worry. I found the finger and use it as a key chain." Izzy added, showing him the key chain with the infected finger attach to it. Owen clamping his hand over his mouth, trying not to throw up. Izzy smiles proudly and puts away her key chain inside her bloody pocket. Owen felt a gag and swallowed the umcoming vomit.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Really gross. Anyway, what are you doing tonight?" Owen asked, trying so hard not to think about the finger in her pocket. Izzy slams her locker shut and turns to him with a questioning look.

"Why? Are you planning to murder someone tonight?" Izzy asked, suddenly she's intersted to join him. Owen got paled and he quickly shook his head for response.

"What? No! I wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me?" Owen said, awkwardly. Izzy walks to the next locker, pulls out a blot cutter from her bag and cuts the lock out of the locker. Owen arched an eyebrow, wondering if she's stealing from other students' lockers.

"I can't. I have to go to court tonight. A woman is suing me for ranning over her Mercedes with a Monster Truck. They have no prove that I did it..._But I did_." Izzy whisper in the last part, secretly. She opens the locker and starts stacking things to her bag. Owen sighed for disappointment.

"Geoff invited me but...I don't want to go alone." Owen muttered, watching her steal stuff. Izzy closes the locker and goes for the next one.

"Go without me, big-fella. I'm pretty sure that you're not going alone." Izzy assured, stealing more things from the next locker. Owen rolled his eyes and cross his arms.

"...This is the first and _only _opportunity that ever happen to me...I'll talk to Geoff at lunch. I'll see you later, Izzy." Owen said, walking to class. Izzy waves goodbye to him and continues stealing more things. A short dark-haired girl sees Izzy at her locker.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" The girl asked, watching her steal from her locker. Izzy storms away, carrying her back pack full of stolen things.


	4. Chapter 4: Change of Plans

**CHAPTER 4: Change of Plans **

Field Behind School, P.E Class, 11:00 a.m:

A gym class are trudging out onto the field. There are 30 guys standing behind the starting line of the school's track.

"Ready? Go!" The P.E Teacher yells. The boys start running the track with full speed. All the boys keep pretty much the same pace except for Owen, who slowly lags behind them. The group gets so far ahead of Owen, he's now alone from behind. He stops, kneels on the track and breaths heavily.

"This...is...bullshit." Owen muttered to himself, panting. A few seconds later, Izzy jog up to Owen.

"Poo-say" Izzy teased, as she passes him. Owen throws his arms up in frustration and drops to the ground, already exhausted. Around the track, Duncan, Trent and Geoff are trudging instead of jogging. They look at pretty gymnastic girls as they walk.

"And then she said that she needs to babysit her little brother." Trent said, having a mid-conversation about Gwen. Geoff chuckles and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"She told you to come over, huh?" Duncan asked, knowing the answer. Trent nodded with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah she did. I couldn't say no to her, man." Trent explained, embarrassed to tell them why. Duncan and Geoff shoots him a withering look, knowing the reason why Trent didn't deny Gwen's favor.

"She said that she'll have sex with you if you come over. Seriously dude, you let her do whatever she wants you to do." Duncan said, mock-disappointed. Geoff nodded in agreement.

"That's true, dude. It's sweet for your girl but it's sad for us. We want you to come to that party." Geoff said with a smirk. Trent rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll try talking to her about it next time I see her." Trent suggested, commiserating.

Later, the boys are behind the bleachers of the football field. Duncan takes a hit off a one-hitter, but then realize that he's running out of weed. Trent and Geoff sitting on the ground, conferring.

"I really can't wait to go this party, man. I mean, Tyler has all the booze that we can drink. It's probably going be better than Lindsay's." Geoff said. Trent and Duncan nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Ima drink. I passed out inside a dumpster and someone took a picture of me. Then, that asshole send the picture to everybody." Trent muttered, angrily annoyed and nods over to the delinquent next to him. Duncan notice that he found out about the picture, then he burst into laughter.

"Oh, heh! I forgot about that. Sorry, dude. I couldn't help myself. It's just so damn funny seeing you sleep inside a dumpster." Duncan mumbled while laughing. Geoff starts chuckling while Trent crossed his arms, insulted.

"Hey, I gotta go. Bridgette is waiting for me in the tennis court. I'll see you guys, later." Geoff said, walking off. Duncan and Trent waves goodbye to him.

"Hey, do I smell strong?" Duncan asked, referring to the marijiuana smell. Trent sniffs near him and recoiling in disgust. He nodded in response. Duncan sighed in frustration.

"Damn it. Do you have anything to cover the smell?" Duncan asked.

"I have Axe Spray in the gym locker. I'll give it to you when the class is over." Trent responded. Duncan nodded in agreement and puts his one-hitter pipe away. Tyler walks behind the bleachers and approaches them.

"Hey, guys. I've got some bad news." Tyler started, disappointingly. Trent and Duncan turns to him with a questioning look.

"My Dad has found out that I've been using steroids from the past few game seasons. He's sending me to rehab or some shit like that. So, I'm canceling the party, dudes. I was looking forward to start this party. Sorry guys." Tyler muttered, bereft. Trent and Duncan arched an eyebrow, disturbed for what Tyler had explained. They can only fixate on one aspect.

"...You've been using steroids this whole time?" Trent asked, awkwardly. Tyler nodded in response.

"Yeah. I didn't even know that it was a cheating thing but whatever. Anyway, I'll see you guys at the prom." Tyler said, leaving the guys with a confuse look on their faces.

Later, inside the Cafeteria, 12:11 p.m:

Students are eating around a sterile cafeteria. Trent and Duncan are sitting from across each other at a table with a group of friends, eating together. They both sit silently for a few moments. They look very disappointed.

"Shit...it looks like we can't get a graduation party after all. It was suppose to be Geoff's day too." Duncan muttered, eating his bag of chips. Trent nodded in agreement while eating his sandwich.

"I know. It's bullshit. But you're good at finding parties. It's not a big deal." Trent assured. Duncan rolled his eyes ans throws a piece of chip at Trent's face.

"I planned this day a week ago. We were suppose to drive to Tyler's house and get wasted. After what Tyler said, it all changed. Especially when he said that he was using steroids." Duncan complained, irritated.

"We still have time. No worries. Just find another party and we'll go there. No big deal. Make sure it's good." Trent said, gesturing him to calm down. Duncan sighed in calming and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever then. Hey, let's go to Ezekiel's house. Ima go over there in five minutes. You want to go and mess with the freshmen for a while?." Duncan asked with a smirk. Trent shakes his head in response, getting ready to leave.

"Sorry dude, I can't. I gotta go and meet my lady right now." Trent replied, grabbing his things. Duncan looks up at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"What am I suppose to do to waste five minutes? You want me to go and talk to my girlfriend, listening to her boring stories?" Duncan asked frustrated, pointing at Courtney at a table from across theirs. Trent shrugged his shoulders and shoots him an amused look.

"Yeah, I guess. What? What do you want me to do?" Trent asked, playfully. Duncan rolled his eyes and waves it off.

"Nevermind. I'll catch you later, then. I'll see if I can find another party." Duncan said, getting ready to get up. Trent nodded and walks off. Duncan puts his trash away, grabs his back pack and walks over to where Courtney's sitting. The CIT looks up at him and smiles.

"Hey Duncan. I'm glad you came." Courtney started, happily. Duncan sighed and sits at the table from across.

"Hey Princess. Are you still sketching naked men?" Duncan asked, sarcastically. Courtney rolled her eyes and stares at him serious.

"It's for the class. It doesn't mean anything, okay? Sooo...have you thought about it?" Courtney asked, curiously.

"Thought about what?" Duncan asked, clueless. Courtney groans in frustration.

"About joining my family for dinner. We discussed this like in a million times!" Courtney muttered, irritated. Duncan got reminded and nodded.

"Yes, I thought about it." Duncan responded, not proudly.

"Well?" Courtney asked, waiting for him to continue. Duncan sighed and leans back on the chair.

"I guess I could come...I mean the party is canceled because something weird happened to Tyler. Drug problems. Trent is telling me to go and find another party. I really didn't want to ruin Geoff's day." Duncan muttered, despondently. Courtney scoffed and waves it off.

"It won't be a big deal for him. You guys can do it tomorrow. I really want you to come tonight." Courtney said, convincing. Duncan never thought that this was a big deal for Courtney. She's been acting excited and suspicious.

"Why do you want me to go so bad? You're parents already know that I'm gonna take you to the prom, so what's up? It's impossible for them to like me, so why bother?" Duncan asked, irritatedly concerned. Courtney giggles and couldn't hold it much longer.

"Okay, fine. I wanted this to be a surprise but you convinced me...Here we go, my Dad wants you to work for him in the Hospital after graduation. You're gonna have a interview in two weeks and he's excited that you're gonna join him." Courtney said, happily and proudly. Duncan blinks a few times, feeling his whole body numb when she mentioned the word 'Hospital'.

"...Hospital?...Like a, Hospital-Hospital?" Duncan asked, thinking if it's a joke. But she seems very serious and confident. Courtney nodded in response, chuckling.

"Yeah. Well, you have to be a janitor and clean all the blood and everything, heh." Courtney said with a smile. Duncan was seething anger in him, but he holds the urge to snap at her. He takes a deep breath to calm down.

"...What the hell would I want to to work in the Hospital?" Duncan asked, calmly but with a scowl. Courtney doesn't notice the rage behind his eyes, unaware that he always hated hospitals.

"It will be fun. You and my Dad could bond. It would be a Summer job for you since you're not going to college." Courtney pointed out, not making the situation any better. Duncan couldn't hold the urge anymore.

"I don't think you understand for what I'm feeling right now! You're acting like you think I have nothing against hospitals. I'm having a feeling that you're against me! What's next? Is your Dad gonna cut my balls off and give them to you, so you can wear them as earrings. And then you're gonna take your senior picture while my balls hang on your ears-" Duncan snapped, radomly and angrily overreacting. Courtney showed a disgusted and disturbed look on her face

"Ew, what?" Courtney exclaimed while Duncan continues bickering her.

"-It's like, you don't give a shit. You're just like my Dad, you're being a dick right now!" Duncan snapped, harshly. Courtney shakes off the disturbed things he said and tries to talk sense.

"Okay, okay. Let's just talk about this. Let us settle this, calmly and-" Courtney started but Duncan cuts it.

"Oh, I just have a second thought for tonight. I'm not having dinner with your parents." Duncan added, careless. Courtney sighed in frustration.

"Okay, you know how much this means to me! I busted my ass convincing my Dad to let you work for him! I'm only trying to help you get a job. I'm not trying to be mean. I just think that it's a good idea for you to work for him. So you're working in the hospital!" Courtney demanded, angrily. Duncan shakes his head, stunned and pissed.

"I don't want to work in the hospital!" Duncan wailed, in high degree of intensity.

"Yes! You are working in there!" Courtney demanded, raged. Duncan slams his fists to the table.

"No! I'm not!" Duncan snarled, making it clear. Courtney shoots him a glare and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Fine...Then I guess you should take someone else to the prom." Courtney added, angrily despondently. Duncan gaped, in shock and disbelief. He looks down at the table, feeling his heart being punched. He glances back to her, hoping that it's a joke.

"Is it the time of the month or something?" Duncan asked about her period, under his breath. Courtney arched an eyebrow, perplexed.

"I'm sorry, what you say?" Courtney asked, misheard.

"Is it the time of the month or something?" Duncan repeated, under his breath. Courtney blushed in embarrassment and annoyed.

"Are you fucking serious?" Courtney asked, angrily irritated, before storming away. Duncan watches her walk away, left alone at the table, pondering for what just happened. He grabs his back pack and walks off.

Later, Duncan climbs the school's fence and ditches the place. Then he whips out his cell phone and hits speed dial.

"...Yo, it's Duncan. Mind if I come by." Duncan asked into his phone.

"Come on down, eh." A voice replied from his phone.

"Sweet, I'll be there." Duncan responded, sneaking away from school.

Inside the Cafeteria's bathroom, 12:20 p.m:

Owen flushes the toilet and comes out of a stall, with a sandwich in his mouth. He goes over to the sink, looks at it for a moment, then walks out of the bathroom without washing his hands. Owen walks through the cafeteria, he sees Geoff and Bridgette eating together at a table. Owen sighed and continues walking, finding a table for himself. Geoff notices Owen and starts calling after him.

"Yo, big guy! Over here! Come sit, dude." Geoff calls, gesturing to sit across him. Owen hesitated for a few seconds, then starts to head towards him. As Owen comes to sit at the table, one of Geoff's friends slides to the other end and turns away from the place where Owen comes to sit down in. Owen ignores the odd behavior and takes a seat, awkwardly.

"Hey, what's up? Oh, this is my girl, Bridgette." Geoff introduces. Bridgette waves hello to him with a smile, shy and friendly.

"Hi. Are you new in this school?" Bridgette asked, encountering. Owen forces a smile and shakes his head in response.

"No...um...we had a few classes together from the past few years." Owen replied, awkwardly wounded with a beat. Bridgette felt paled and self-conscious for not recognizing him. Geoff shakes his head for that moment.

"Oh, sorry. It just that we never met or talked before." Bridgette explained, embarrassed. Owen waves it off.

"It's cool, heh. I'm really unnoticeable. So, what are you eating there?" Owen said, changing the subject, looking down at her lunch tray. Bridgette looks down at her food.

"Oh, um. I bought a salad, and I have a granola bar..." Bridgette muttered, poking her salad with a fork. Owen didn't take his eyes off of her granola bar.

"Mmm. Granola, good choice." Owen comment, with a hint of crave for it. Bridgette shrugged her shoulders with her lips pursed.

"You like granola? I hate it, my mom just made me take it. Do you want it?" Bridgette asked, being friendly. Owen quickly snatches it, which startle her.

"Okay!" Owen exclaimed, then starts munching it. Geoff and Bridgette awkwardly watch as Owen finishes the granola. Geoff shakes it off and clears his throat.

"Anyway, I got a text message from a friend. He said that Tyler is not throwing the party anymore." Geoff asked, giving the news.

"Really? That really sucks." Owen muttered, trying to sound stunned. Geoff shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but don't worry dude. I got a friend that can find a party quick." Geoff said with a smirk. Owen nodded in understanding.

"It's all good, heh. There has to be more parties around here. It won't be so hard for your friend to find one." Owen assured. Geoff nodded in agreement.

"Cool. I'll let you know if anything happens." Geoff said. Owen chuckles and nodded.

"Awesome. I really can't wai-" Owen started but someone from another table calls after him.

"Owen! Bring me something to drink!" Izzy calls out from the end of the cafeteria, which made everyone listen to the commotion. Some snicker and some whispered. Owen got embarrassed and holds up one finger.

"Hold on. I'll be there in a-" Owen muttered, gesturing her to quiet down but she cuts in again.

"Owen. Now!" Izzy yells, looking crazy. Owen got a little terrified and gets up.

"Ookay...um...I'll see you guys later." Owen mumbled, walking off and waving goodbye to them. Geoff and Bridgette watches him go longingly, both disturbed.

Meanwhile, Inside Ezekiel's Apartment, 12:31 p.m:

Inside a crappy room, Ezekiel (17, tall, slim and obviously a drug dealer) is rolling a joint while watching Family Guy on his plasma and listening to _'Police Helicopter'_ by John Holt on his stereo. Pot and paraphernalia are scattered all over the coffee table. A large 'Bob Marley' poster hang on the wall. Ezekiel is laughing hysterically at the show he's watching. There is a knock at the door and Duncan enters the room. Ezekiel turns to him, startled and confused.

"What's up, man." Duncan greet.

"What the hell, man!" Ezekiel exclaimed, annoyingly astonished. Duncan furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"What?" Duncan asked, feeling off guard.

"Shit, I thought it was the cops entering. I could of sworn I lock that door. How the hell did you get in here?" Ezekiel asked, unpleasantly surprised. Duncan closes the door behind him.

"Oh, sorry. You left your apartment key inside the keyhole from outside." Duncan explained, handing him the key. Ezekiel sighed in frustration.

"Damn it, again? No wonder I got robbed last weekend. Buzz next time, man. Don't come in like that." Ezekiel muttered, grabbing the key. Duncan nodded with sheepishly grin.

"I'll buzz next time, dude. I didn't mean to come in like that. My bad. I forgot about your new...um...protocol or whatever." Duncan apologies. Ezekiel chuckles and waves it off.

"Stop with your sorry's, dude. We're always cool, eh. Come and sit." Ezekiel said, gesturing him to sit on the couch. Duncan awkwardly sits down on the other side of the couch, looking dysfunctional.

"Came here for a smoke or to get a bag?" Ezekiel ask, pulling out a bag of weed. Duncan nodded in response.

"Both actually. Give me something that can make me chill. I'm having a difficult time today." Duncan muttered. Ezekiel nodded and places the bag on the coffee table as though it was his child. He pulls out a large bud out of the bag.

"I know the feeling. Everyone are having a shitty day. Which one do you want to smoke? A blunt or a joint?" Ezekiel asked. Duncan shrugged his shoulders.

"Which ever. I just want to smoke something." Duncan said, exasperated. Ezekiel nodded and grabs the already-rolled-up joint from the coffee table. He grabs a lighter and starts to light up the joint. Ezekiel takes the first hit. He tokes hard; plumes of smoke fill the air as he burst into a coughing fit. Duncan arched an eyebrow, disturbed to see him coughing repeatedly.

"C'mon, you wuss. Handle your shit. It can't be that bad." Duncan teased, taking the joint and hits it. Then he explodes into a coughing fit too.

"Holy-Cough! What the-Cough! What the hell is this shit-Cough!" Duncan chocked out while coughing. Ezekiel exhales and tries to steady his breathing before responding.

"I have no idea. Cough! It haven't been-Cough-fully tested yet. But it's good, eh?" Ezekiel asked while coughing. Duncan hands him the joint, Ezekiel takes a toke again. Duncan coughs harder and harder, seeming like he might throw up. Ezekiel chuckles at the expression.

"It's crazy, eh? The better weed, the more I wish I could think of how to explain what's so good about it, but the...uh, the better it is, the less shit I can think of in total, you know?" Ezekiel added with a smirk, puffing smoke out of his mouth. He passes Duncan the joint, obliviously dropping ash all over his clothe. Slightly agitated, Duncan brushes it off and tries to catch his breath. Ezekiel gets up and hustles into the other room.

"Damn, that was good. Anyway, you want me to give you the usual?" Ezekiel asked, calling out from the room. Duncan wince at the sore throat from all that coughing and slowly nodded.

"Yeah. A quarter though." Duncan added, brushing more ashes off his shirt. Ezekiel comes back to the couch and puts a small electronic scale on the coffee table. While he pulls out some weed from his bag, he recollected the expression Duncan had earlier.

"Okay, so, like, we've been friends for a long time and I'm curious about your different expressions every time I see ya. I really gotta ask...what's up with you today eh?" Ezekiel asked, places some weed on the scale. Duncan takes a hit of the joint and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know how to start, man. I mean, everything has been difficult around school. I picked up my friends this morning and suddenly my Torino GT's windshield has been shattered because I threw- I mean, someone threw a brick. Anyway, then my friends and I planned to take to Geoff to Tyler's grad party after school." Duncan explained, taking another hit. Ezekiel nodded, listening to his story.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Ezekiel added, putting Duncan's weed in a baggie. Duncan shakes his head in disagreement and sighed.

"But it's not going to happen anymore because Tyler has a medical problem...I also had an argument with my girlfriend, Courtney. She keeps telling me to go have dinner with her parents. It got fucking irritating at first, but then she told me the reason. She says that her Dad was going to hook me up by working for him at a hospital." Duncan explained, frustrated. Ezekiel widen his eyes in angrily disappointment.

"Whaaat? That's messed up, man. You hate hospitals." Ezekiel accused, stunned to hear about it. Duncan nodded, pleased that his friend understands.

"I know, right! Her dad hates me so much, he knew that the hospitals are the holocaust to me. I refused to work for that bastard. Then, Courtney unexpectedly breaks up with me and tells me to go find another girl for the prom. I really never thought that she would end it." Duncan added with an angry dishearted tone. Ezekiel hands the bag full of weed to Duncan, feeling bad for his lost.

"You know, don't let it put you down. You've been through this shit before. Courtney probably didn't see it from your point of view. That's how relationships are." Ezekiel advice, grabbing the joint from him and hits it. Duncan shrugged his shoulders and gets up from the couch. He lingers for a moment and starts pacing around.

"I don't know, man...I need to get out of here...away from town to clear my head. Also take my friends to a party but there's nothing. I mean, if you wanted to go somewhere that's completely fun and helps you forget about your stress, where would you go?" Duncan asked. Ezekiel revel at his question, then he starts chuckling.

"Vegas, man. Fuckin' Vegas..." Ezekiel answered, with a smirk. Duncan stares at him confusingly.

"And what about Vegas?" Duncan asked, anxiously baffled. Ezekiel takes the last hit of the joint, then puts it away.

"Sin City. That's the heaven I recommend you and your friends to go. You can drink, go to clubs and do whatever the hell you want. Last year, my friends and I gone there before and we had the greatest nights of our lives. I got this new weed call 'The Black Out'. You smoke that shit and it'll send you do a lot of crazy things. One time, my handicap friend, he smoked it and he thought that can walk again, heh, he starts going towards the stairs, then he rolled down the stairs." Ezekiel snickered. Duncan eyes were wide, disturbed and amazed for the story.

"That's pretty funny and messed up, but, like, if you had a Plan B, where else would it be?" Duncan asked, not risking to go that far. Ezekiel rolled his eyes, annoyed that Duncan is not agreeing with him.

"Dude, c'mon. It's Vegas. Only Las Vegas, man. There's so many bars. Imagine if you go to a gay bar." Ezekiel said, trying to make a point. Duncan furrowed his eyebrows, awkwardly disturbed on that remark.

"Why would I wanna do that?" Duncan asked, grossed out. Ezekiel chuckles and waves it off, noticing the misunderstanding.

"No, my bad, I mean if you go to a women gay bar, then you come out with them, all of them now straight. That's how fun it is." Ezekiel finished with a smirk. Duncan was still not convinced to take that risk.

"Yeah, but if we go there, people are going to figure out we're high school students with fucking curfews." Duncan pointed out. Ezekiel rolled his eys and stares at him like he's stupid.

"Don't worry about it, man. I got a homie who can make fake IDs. He can only change your name and age. Oh, I forgot to mention, I won 4 passes for free drinks, clubs and a limousine. But you have pay the hotel room, that shit ain't free, eh." Ezekiel added, opening his drawer and pulling out the 4 passes. He hands it to Duncan, who looks amazed and stunned.

"You won these in a radio station or something?" Duncan asked, with a awe. Ezekiel nodded proudly.

"Yep. I forgot I had these. You need a little vacation since you have a rough break-up. I wish I could go with ya'll but I'm going to my uncle's wedding. I'll also hook you up with 'The Black Out' if you decide go." Ezekiel said. Duncan ponders at the idea, not sure if he should do this or this or not.

"I'm not really sure if we can do this. I mean, what happens if we get caught or we'll end up with consequences?" Duncan asked. Ezekiel gets up from the couch and stares at him serious.

"Dude...You're a criminal...Since when do you give a shit, eh?" Ezekiel asked, amused. Duncan contemplates, dumbfounded for not knowing how to respond to that. Ezekiel chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. Duncan rolled his eyes and nodded in defeat. He heads for the door.

"You know what? Go ahead. Call your friend and tell him about the IDs. I do want to have fun. Call him and let me know. Text me to see wha the dealio is. I'm heading back to class." Duncan said, giving his friend a high five and exits. Ezekiel nodded and whips out his cellphone to make the call.

**Review Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Invite Someone

**TOONSTER9's QUOTE: **Guess who's back...back again...Toonster's back...to write again. Next publish of Cody Pilgrim will come soon.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Invite Someone**

Field Behind the School, P.E Class, 12:55 p.m:

Geoff is sitting on the bench on the side of the field. He is watching Bridgette and other girls rugby. Duncan runs up to him, panting and sweating.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! You didn't answer your cellphone. What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Duncan asked, irritatedly exhausted. Geoff points at the girl's rugby, getting turned on by looking at his girlfriend playing.

"Girls rugby. I like it. My girlfriend is covered in mud. And boy, do they want that ball so bad. First tennis and now this." Geoff responded, drooling. Duncan rolled his eyes and stares at him, getting seriously sulky.

"Yeah, that's great. I don't care. This is important. I-" Duncan begins but Geoff interrupts, obviously ignoring his important plan.

"Sometimes I picture that I'm the ball. Bridgette jumping all over me. Slip sliding this way and that...It's fantastic." Geoff added, giving a perverted smirk. Duncan snaps his fingers, getting his attention.

"Dude, listen to me! Listen. You know Ezekiel?" Duncan asked, wondering if the name sounds familiar to him. Geoff nods, still watching the rugby girls.

"That pothead? Yeah, what about him?" Geoff asked, without bothering to look up at him. Duncan pulls out the passes that Ezekiel gave him. He hands it to Geoff.

"He gave me those. I asked if there's any parties happening tonight, and he told me that the greatest place to go is...Vegas. We can finally go somewhere tonight! Drink alcohol, getting drunk in clubs, get euphoric for the crazy things we might do while we're there." Duncan explained, pitching the plan. Geoff widen his eyes and turns to him, ignoring everything but the word 'Vegas'.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Vegas? Las Vegas? Are you crazy? We can't go all the way to Nevada, man. We're not even old enough to go to clubs, dude!" Geoff told him. Duncan gesture him to calm down.

"Just listen. Ezekiel is going to help us get fake IDs and do whatever the fuck we want. It's genius." Duncan said, trying to convince.

"First of all, there's no way in hell we can get away from this. It's impossible. No one is going to believe we're old enough. I do love to party but this is too much. Think of the line of thought we would have to go through the end at the point where we get caught and they'll tell our parents." Geoff explained his point of view. Duncan rolled his eyes, annoyed of the lecture.

"We're never gonna get caught, dude. This is my gift to you. This could be the last craziest thing we can do together before we all go to college." Duncan reasoned, invigorating.

"This is also the stupidest thing. How are we even gonna get there?" Geoff asked. Duncan ponders for a second.

"I'll figure that out soon. But you gotta help me out. This is a one time opportunity. You love parties, man. It's going to be wild. It's going to be the best night in our whole entire retarded life." Duncan told him, showing that he's serious. Geoff looks down at the passes, contemplating about this risk. He glances back up at him.

"Who's going to be the fourth person coming?" Geoff asked, wondering. Duncan shrugged his shoulders.

"It can be anyone. We'll invite one of our friends. No girls. We need to do this quick. After school, we pack our shit, make up stories to our parents and go to paradise. It's going to be fun, I promise you." Duncan said. Geoff was still precariously thinking about the idea.

"...Does Trent know?" Geoff asked, unsettled. Duncan sighed, having the feeling that Trent is going to judge him too.

"Okay, you go and invite someone, I'll figure out how to convince him. I got cooking class right now." Duncan muttered, walking off to his class. Geoff watches him leave the field, reluctantly unable to do something. He looks down at the passes, still pondering if it's a good idea to take the risk. He sighs in defeat and looks back at his girlfriend.

Later, Geoff and Bridgette are walking off the field, having a mid-conversation about the Vegas plan. She seems amazed and stunned about it.

"Wow, is this really gonna happen?" Bridgette asked, out of curiosity. Geoff shrugged his shoulders and nodded with a beat look on his face.

"I guess, I'm not really sure. But what do you think? Is it a good idea?" Geoff asked, lost in thought. Bridgette thinks for a bit before responding.

"How long are you guys staying over there?" Bridgette asked, wondering.

"Two days, I think. I didn't really expect this to happen, babe." Geoff said. Bridgette arched an eyebrow on that remark.

"What do you mean? You do crazy things all the time?" Bridgette pointed out. Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but not this crazy. Would you do it?" Geoff asked, discompose. Bridgette takes Geoff's hand and looks at him tenderly.

"...It can be fun." Bridgette responded, with a smirk. Geoff widen his eyes, surprised for what she said.

"Are you serious? You really think I should go?" Geoff asked. Bridgette takes a deep breath and nodded.

"I just want you to have fun, babe. I can't say no on your birthday. You deserve this." Bridgette said, smiling at him. Geoff takes this in and smiles back at her. She's a good girlfriend who accepts him to go out and be wild.

"You're soo cool babe." Geoff added, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She waves it off and shows a triumphed grin

"Who are you going to invite?" Bridgette asked. Geoff pauses and thinks for a second.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Geoff muttered, pondering. Bridgette chuckles and thinks with him. Then she snaps her fingers at a thought.

"What about your new friend? What was his name… um, Owen?" Bridgette suggested. Geoff turns to her with a confuse look.

"Owen? Um...Yeah. Sure. That would be cool. I guess it wouldn't hurt if he hangs out with us." Geoff agreed. Bridgette nodded for the agreement.

"You should go and invite him. He seems cool. Trent and Duncan will like him." Bridgette said. Geoff scoffed and rubs the back of his head.

"Hopefully they will. They'll get to know him. Ima go and ask him if he wants to come. Hold on, let me text someone." Geoff said as he whips out his cellphone and quickly text Ezekiel:** 'Hey Ezek, add Owen for the fake IDs. He's our fourth guy.'** Geoff puts his phone away and turns to his girlfriend with a smile

"Are you gonna miss me?" Geoff asked, teasing. Bridgette rolled her eyes and stop at their track. She wraps her arms around his torso and leans closer to him.

"Of course I'm going to miss you. Just promise me that you won't get into trouble. Plus tell me all about it when you come back." Bridgette said softly, looking up at him. Geoff puts his hands on her hips and kisses her.

"No problem babe. Thanks for your support." Geoff added, lovingly. Then his phone vibrates. He pulls it out and checks the message from Ezekiel: **'Who the hell is Owen?'** Geoff rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile...

Food and Nutrition Room, Class, 1:00 p.m:

Establish what a home economics room is. About six different units with ovens, sinks, etc. A table with chairs is in each unit. Group of students are cooking.

At a table, there's a bowl with three cracked eggs in it. Duncan is using a spoon to attempt to scoop the yokes out of the whites. He picks up the recipe book and reads.

"Okay let's see...'Three white eggs?' How the hell do I get just the whites?" Duncan asked himself. He goes back to attempting to separate the egg parts. He gets frustrated and does it faster, breaking the yokes and completely mixing all the egg parts together.

"Damn it!" Duncan groans, frustrated. He slams the spoon into the bowl, splashing egg into the air. He stands and fumes for a few beats.

Then, Gwen approaches Duncan from behind. She has some globs of egg from the splash in her hair. She taps Duncan on the shoulder. He looks over his shoulder with a questioning look. She frowns at him.

"Duncan! What the hell are you doing?" Gwen exclaimed, annoyed. Duncan was confused, and then he notices the glob of white slime in her hair. He smirks at her.

"What the hell are you doing? Tell your boyfriend, Trent to get some better aim." Duncan joked, chuckling. Gwen was puzzled for a second before realizing that he was talking about the white slime in her hair dripping down. She scoffed and gives a quiet chuckle.

"That's hilarious. You threw this shit in my hair on purpose just so you could use that clever line, didn't you?" Gwen asked with a simper expression. Duncan and Gwen both laugh a little and loosen up. He hands Gwen a napkin. She wipes the white slime off her hair.

"Sorry about that, Sunshine." Duncan added, giving her a apologetic smile. Gwen waves it off and throws the napkin to the garbage.

"Well, what's the problem, douche? And where's your partner?" Gwen asked playfully. Duncan turns his attention back to his work, with a frustrated look.

"My stupid partner didn't show up today and I have to do all the work. How am I supposed to separate the goddam yoke from the white?" Duncan asked, irritated. Gwen rolled her eyes and puts on her apron.

"First of all, you get rid of this." Gwen started, taking the bowl that Duncan already ruined and dumps it in the garbage. Duncan cocks an eyebrow, a bit dumbfounded for watching her do the work. She then takes a new egg, carefully cracks it.

"Then..." Gwen continues. She breaks the top half of the egg off so the contents are in the bottom half, and the top half is intact.

"Then you just pour back and forth between the two halves until all the whites go into the bowl and the yoke stays in the shell." Gwen explained. She does the work as Duncan watches in boredom. Gwen wipes her hands on her apron and turns to Duncan.

"There you go. Next time, try not to get too excited and fling your goo all over the place." Gwen advised with a smirk. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. That's good." Duncan said sarcastically. Gwen giggles and hands him an empty bowl.

"Now let's see if you can do it." Gwen teased. Duncan shoots her an annoyed look and grabs the bowl. He prepares to do the same thing while Gwen watches next to him.

He takes an egg and bangs it on the counter too hard, breaking it, causing its contents to explode all over them. Gwen lets out a small shriek before wiping the egg goo off her eyes. Duncan grabs a towel and wipes the egg goo off his face. Gwen shoots him an annoyed look. Duncan just shows an innocent grin.

"You're hopeless." Gwen muttered, with narrow eyes.

"And you're ugly." Duncan playfully sneered, which made Gwen giggled and shake her head.

Later, Gwen decided to be Duncan's partner. They both ended up working together before the class ended. Gwen watches as Duncan puts the cake inside the oven and shut it close to heat. Duncan turns to her.

"Thanks for helping me work on my cake. We were a good team." Duncan commented, raising his hand for a high five. Gwen rolled her eyes and slaps his hand away.

"A good team? I was doing all the work, you jerk." Gwen reminded, playfully. Duncan chuckles at the respond, then points at the oven.

"At least I put the cake in the oven. You were just standing there, watching. Lazy ass." Duncan accused, jocose. Gwen laughs at the joke and starts scrubbing a tray. Duncan turns on the sink, rinses his hands. Gwen hands him a towel to dry his hand.

"So...how are you hanging?" Gwen started, looking down at the tray. Duncan throws the towel away and gives a questioning look at the remark.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Duncan asked, baffled. Gwen snickers and shrugged her shoulders.

"I've heard rumors about the break-up between you and Courtney. So why didn't you take the offer?" Gwen asked, looking into his eyes. Duncan's eyes widen, having the feeling that she might make fun of him for hating hospitals.

"Uh, I don't think that's the case. Is that the case?" Duncan asked, pretense.

"I hanged out with Courtney at lunch and all she talked about is you being a dick and an asshole. She's pissed off at you just because you didn't take the job or whatever." Gwen explained, less caring for Courtney's feelings. Duncan rolled his eyes and waves it off.

"Don't listen to that shit. She's the one who broke up with me just because this time she didn't get what she wants." Duncan corrected, irritated. Gwen ponders for a second before turning her eyes back to Duncan.

"So why didn't you take the offer?" Gwen asked softly. Duncan hesitated, trying to figure out how to explain without sounding like a coward.

"C'mon, I think you don't want to hear the whole story. It's really complicated for me to expl-" Duncan said but Gwen cuts in.

"Duncan, I've been with Trent for a long time and he told me that when you were younger, you used to cry like a little bitch whenever you go to a hospital and you still have fear for hospitals." Gwen added, with her eyelids half lidded in boredom. Duncan gaped at her for the remark, dumbfounded that his best friend would actually tell his girlfriend about his past and background.

"...Are you serious?" Duncan murmured, puzzled and livid. Gwen snickers at his expression and shakes her head in response.

"I was just kidding about the 'little bitch' part but yeah, he told me about it." Gwen added, with an amused smirk. Duncan rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. I just hate hospitals, okay. It's a torture place full of Doctors always sticking needles where needles shouldn't be stuck. Whenever I see blood, I turn white. They're never gentle when they wear _the rubber glove_. I feel violated when they touch me here and there." Duncan explained, shivering at the thought. Gwen stares at him, disturbed and amused.

"Wow that's pretty...um...messed up. I don't know whether to feel bad or just laugh at you." Gwen added, chuckling. Duncan glares at her.

"Shut up. The main reason why I don't want to take the offer is that Courtney's Dad was going to be my boss. He hates my guts. Every time Courtney invites me in to her house, her Dad looks at me like he wants to murder me. That guy scares the living shit out of me." Duncan said, making Gwen laugh. Duncan scowls at her, showing her that it's not a joke.

"It's not funny, Gwen." Duncan told her. Gwen giggles and pinches Duncan's cheek.

"Awww, I'm sowwy." Gwen playfully crooned, making Duncan move his face away from her hand.

"Anyway, I need to get out of here. Away from this place." Duncan muttered, amok.

"And where are you planning to go?" Gwen sneered, continuing to scrub the tray. Duncan takes a deep breath and a moment to get his composure. He leans on a table and tries to find the right words to explain.

"Go on a road trip...to Vegas." Duncan responded. Gwen dropped the tray into the sink and quickly turns to him with her eyes wide.

"What? Why?" Gwen asked, stunned.

"It's the perfect place to clear your mind, go to clubs...aand to get away from Courtney." Duncan admits, careless.

"But don't you think that this is too much?" Gwen asked a bit concern. Duncan nodded in response, amoral.

"Yes and I don't care. Plus I'm doing this for Geoff. It's not about me. This is my graduation gift. This has nothing to do with me and my break-up." Duncan said, fake sincere.

"But you just said that you want to get away from Courtney." Gwen reminded, confused.

"Yeah but I don't want you to think that I'm running away from my problem. But whatever, I'm doing this for my friend, Geoff." Duncan said, half confident.

"But how are you gonna get inside the clubs?" Gwen asked.

"Fake IDs." Duncan answered.

"Nice. How are you gonna get there?" Gwen asked.

"Well, uh, I haven't figured that out yet. I'll plan it out, no worries." Duncan said.

"So you and Geoff are just going alone?" Gwen asked, curious.

"Actually, we're taking Trent with us too." Duncan added, rectified. Gwen arched an eyebrow at the remark.

"What? Why are you taking him?" Gwen asked with narrow eyes.

"Because we want to invite him, that's why. Oh, I forgot that you can't let him out and play." Duncan teased with a smirk. Gwen frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked, clueless. Duncan rolled his eyes and shoots her a 'you know what I mean' look.

"Trent is always doing what you want him to do. Today he told me that you blackmail him for sex. That's really low. Okay, yeah, I admit that it's every man's weakness but there's a rule called 'Bros before Hoes'." Duncan responded. Gwen scowled and swats him on the chest.

"Screw you." Gwen muttered, annoyed. Duncan chuckles and rubbed his chest, having fun for messing with her.

"Furthermore, Trent was gonna tell you soon, so I decided to be the first to tell you." Duncan lied, hoping that she's convinced. Gwen rolled her eyes, knowing that he's lying.

"That's very sweet of you but I rather hear it from him." Gwen responded, cynical and disdainfully. Duncan sighed in frustration.

"C'mon Gwen, just give him a day to have fun. Is that too much to ask? You used to be cool." Duncan wailed, fake displeased. Gwen glares at him.

"Okay first of all, I don't care if I'm cool or not. Second of all, I do let him have fun to himself. Do I?" Gwen asked, pondering if she really does let him have fun. Duncan shrugged his shoulders.

"Prove me wrong then. You can survive a day or two without him." Duncan assured. Gwen reluctantly tries to respond, but she was contemplating about the plan to let her boyfriend go to the trip with his friends. Trent enters the room with his guitar case, walking up to them. Duncan leans close to Gwen, quickly whispering to her ear before Trent comes.

"Just make up your damn mind already." Duncan whispered, impatiently. Gwen sighed in bereavement and defeat. Trent approaches Gwen and gives a kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey Gwen, I got out from music class early. So I thought to come here and wait for you until you get out." Trent said, then glance at Duncan and notice that they're working together.

"Are you guys partners or something?" Trent asked, confused. Gwen and Duncan nodded in response.

"Yeah, we were. I was about to show her the picture I took of you sleeping inside a dumpster." Duncan said, messing with him. Trent glares at him.

"Speaking of picture, I found a shit load of copies of that picture around the hallway. Everyone had a single one in their locker. I'm assuming that one of your friends had something to do with this." Trent accused, annoyed. Duncan shrugged his shoulders and shows an amused smirk.

"Well, you should thank me because embarrassment is the new population." Duncan pointed out, messing with him. Trent turns to Gwen.

"So what were you guys talking about? Asshole." Trent asked and refers the last word to Duncan, which made him frown in confusion and insulted. Gwen grabs Trent's hand.

"Can we talk in private?" Gwen asked. Trent gave her a puzzled expression, wondering if there's anything wrong. He nodded in response.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Trent responded. Before they walk off together, Gwen turns to Duncan.

"Duncan, I think the cake is ready. You better remove it before it turns into hard crust." Gwen warned, walking out of the room while pulling Trent with her. Duncan waves it off and winks at Gwen.

"No problem. Take your time kids." Duncan said, playfully. He turns to the oven and crouches down. He opens the oven and sees the cake neatly done. Duncan licks around his lips, craving for it since he has the munchies.

"Come here, you delicious bastard." Duncan said to the cake. He reaches into the oven and grabs the tray. Then, forgetting to wear the oven mitts, Duncan throws the hot tray to the floor, launching the cake everywhere and screams in pain for burning his hands. The teacher and students turns to the commotion, all disturbed and concerned.

"AHH! GODDAMN IT! HOLY SHIT THAT BURNS! FUCK!" Duncan screams, shaking his burned and injured hands. He's clearly not meant to cook anything.

Outside the classroom, Gwen and Trent are having a mid-conversation in the hallway.

"So I decided to let you go with your friends to the party." Gwen told him with her arms crossed. Trent arched an eyebrow, surprised that his girlfriend actually gave him permission to go out with his friends tonight.

"Really? Uh, thanks babe. Did Duncan convince you to let me go?" Trent asked, curiously. Gwen nodded with a sigh of defeat.

"Yep. You deserve to have some fun. Just promise me that you won't get in trouble. There are so many risks when you get there." Gwen warned. Trent chuckles at this, obviously not aware about the trip.

"Babe, it's just a house party. I'm pretty sure that I'll be okay." Trent assured. Gwen scoffed and pushes a strand of blue hair from her face.

"Yeah, right. I wouldn't call it a _house party_. It's more like City of Sin surrounded by the Nevada desert." Gwen corrected with a chuckle. Trent blinks a few times, not knowing what she meant by that.

"Ne-Nevada? What are you talking about?" Trent asked, puzzled. Gwen rolled her eyes and softly swats him on the chest, thinking that he's playing around.

"You know, the trip to Vegas? Duncan told me that you guys are planning to go and spend two nights over there, with the fake IDs and stuff. It's risky but it might be fun for you." Gwen told him with an amused smile. Trent's completely caught off guard, speechless and totally flabbergasted. He stopped himself, opening his mouth, but shutting it before he responded. He was quiet for a while before Gwen notices his expression.

"Why do you look so flustered? You should talk to Duncan about the plan. Just to see if everything's set. You must be excited about this, huh?" Gwen asked, playfully. Trent forces an excited smile. He tries to keep his cool, despite being in total shock.

"Perfect." Trent muttered, steely calm. They both hear someone coming out the classroom. Trent and Gwen turns to see who it is. Duncan closes the door behind him and looks at them with a glare on his face. Gwen nods at him.

"Hey. So what happened? Did you get an _A_ for the cake?" Gwen asked, curious. Duncan frowns and shows both of his hands to them. Trent and Gwen looks at Duncan's hands all bandaged up.

"Does it look like I got a fucking _A_!" Duncan spat, angrily irritated. Gwen widen her eyes and clamps a hand over her mouth with a gasp of shock.

"Jesus! What the hell happened to you?" Gwen asked, surprised to see his injury.

"Note yourself: Never take out a hot tray without oven mitts." Duncan muttered, with huff. Gwen shakes her head in disappointment, now knowing that he can't do anything right. Trent stares into Duncan's eyes with longing, holding the urge to scowl at him.

"Hey, Duncan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Trent asked, trying to stay calm. Duncan shrugged his shoulders and walks down the hallway. He whips out his cellphone and starts texting Geoff. Trent gives a peck to Gwen's cheek.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Trent said, before following Duncan. Gwen nodded and walks back to class.

Later, in the Boys Restroom:

Trent is in the middle of reaming Duncan. He dropped the act right after they enter the restroom, which made Duncan wince at his tone of voice.

"What the fuck, Duncan! I told you to go pick a place to party and you have to choose fricking Vegas!" Trent exclaimed, angrily stunned. Duncan narrow his eyes at him, disturbed to see his friend react this way.

"Don't be dramatic, dude. Geoff and I already agreed to go on this trip, and you're coming with us too. Don't make a big deal about it, Jesus." Duncan muttered, turning on the sink and rinses his burned hands. Trent shoots him a 'You got to be kidding me?' expression.

"Well it is a BIG deal, you bastard! Do you have any idea how this will end up?" Trent asked, malign. Duncan sighed and reluctantly nodded in response.

"We're only gonna stay for two nights. We'll come back on Sunday, save and sound, you know?" Duncan assured, staring at him like he's eccentric. Geoff walks in the bathroom and nods at them.

"Hey, Duncan, I got your text. So, what's up?" Geoff asked, leaning on one of the sinks. Duncan and Trent turns to him.

"Geoff, you knew about the trip and you didn't text me about it?" Trent asked, with less enmity. Geoff shoots Duncan a look, and then he beckons Trent to calm down.

"I-um, I guess, why not? I mean, Duncan made a point earlier. We haven't done anything crazy since middle school." Geoff pointed out, trying to reason. Duncan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, dude, this is an opportunity that we needed for a long time. I convinced Gwen to give you a break and she actually listen. C'mon, I did it for you. Don't tell me that you're gonna refused this trip?" Duncan said, incredulity. Trent seemed to be swayed about this. He leans on the wall and crossed his arms, pondering. Duncan and Geoff wait for a respond. Nothing else is forthcoming.

"Look man, we've been friends since preschool... and we're not gonna see each other for a long time when we all go to our separate ways. And we could do this one-last-wild-thing together." Geoff said with interpretation. Trent looks down at the floor, with a meditate expression. Duncan shakes his head in annoyance.

"Just do this for us, bitch." Duncan murmured through his gritted teeth. Trent rolled his eyes and huffs in defeat.

"...We need money for this." Trent responded, joining the trip. Duncan and Geoff sighed in relief and patted their friend on the back. Trent fist pump Geoff's fist.

"When we meet again, I'll pick the next party, assholes." Trent muttered.

Later...

Outside, at the front of High School, 2:59 p.m:

The final bell rings and the front door explode open, students come dashing out. They all run out of there, cheering that class is over. Duncan, Trent, Gwen, Geoff and Bridgette walk out the front door together. They're all chatting and laughing together. They walk into the parking lot. Duncan looks at his watch, then he coughs to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, we got an hour to get ready. Pack your shit, make up stories to your parents, say goodbye to your girlfriends and be prepared for the most awesome night we're gonna have! I need to take my car back to the shop, we still need to figure out whose car we need to take. I'll see you guys in an hour." Duncan said, getting inside his Torino GT. The gang waves goodbye to him.

"It better be worth it." Trent said.

"It will. Okay, we'll be ready." Geoff added. Duncan turns on his ignition and shoots them a smirk.

"Okay. Vegas here we come!" Duncan yells, vigorously. He starts driving away the parking lot but brakes and honks as Owen is about to cross.

"Get the hell out of the way, tubby!" Duncan shouts, then continues driving after Oven moved aside. Geoff spots Owen and walks up to him.

"Yo, Owen! Let me talk to you." Geoff called out, ready to tell him about the trip.

Afterwards...

Inside The Auto shop, 3:05 pm:

Ezekiel is waiting in front of the auto shop with his back pack. He lights up a joint and smokes it. He sees Duncan parking inside the auto shop. He turns off the ignition, gets out and looks for a car cover for the GT. Ezekiel walks up to him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Dude, what the hell, I've been standing here for five hours!" Ezekiel said, exasperatedly. Duncan turns to him with a baffled expression.

"What the hell are you talking about? My class was over, like about five minutes ago and you're saying five hours?" Duncan asked, while covering the GT with the car cover. Ezekiel chuckles and shakes off the giddiness in his system.

"Sorry. My vision is in slow mo right now. It felt like hours, eh." Ezekiel explained, apologetic. Duncan shakes his head in disenchantment.

"You should stop smoking, man. Just for a while because it's starting to take over your brain." Duncan advised. Ezekiel sighed and looks down, feeling bereft. Then he glances back at him.

"I can't stop...It's a curse...What happen to your car?" Ezekiel asked, staring at the shattered windshield of the GT vehicle. Duncan quickly covers the rest of the car, nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't tell Drake about this, okay? Do you have the stuff?" Duncan asked, changing the subject. Ezekiel blinks a few times, confused.

"Uh, okay? Anyway, yeah, I got the fake IDs inside my bag." Ezekiel said, digging into his backpack, pulls out four fake IDs. He hands it to Duncan, who examines them with awe.

"Whoa, you actually did it. Thanks." Duncan said, looking at the IDs. Ezekiel nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're welcome. That would be eighty dollars." Ezekiel added, beckoning him for the money. Duncan's face fall, completely stunned at this bombshell.

"E-eighty dollars!" Duncan exclaimed, shocked. Ezekiel nodded.

"Yup." Ezekiel answered, waiting for the money.

"Dude, what the fuck! I thought you were gonna help me out! What the hell was all that about!" Duncan exclaimed, angrily. Ezekiel shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't say this was for free. I gave you the passes as a gift. I think I deserve a little bit of money. Now, cough it up." Ezekiel demanded, inequitable. Duncan gives a long sigh of frustration and digs inside his pocket to pull out his wallet. He aggressively shoves the money into Ezekiel's hand.

"That was all my money. I just want you to think about that." Duncan muttered, fiercely. Ezekiel rolled his eyes, shoves the money inside his pocket and walks off. Duncan walks away the opposite way, leaving the auto shop. Ezekiel snaps his fingers, as if he forgot something, and runs back to Duncan.

"Yo, hold up!" Ezekiel calls out. Duncan stops at his track and turns to him with a questioning look.

"What? What now?" Duncan asked, still a bit angry at him. Ezekiel digs into his backpack, pulls out a bag of weed.

"Here. You might need this when you party over there." Ezekiel added, throwing the bag at him. Duncan catches it and examines it. He opens the bag and smells the weed. He recoils at the strong smell.

"Whoa! What is this?" Duncan asked, with awe.

"It's the Blackout. I told you about that earlier. This stuff will turn you into the ultimate party animal." Ezekiel explained, triumphed. Duncan nodded, amazed by it.

"Really?" Duncan asked. Ezekiel nodded in response.

"Yup. This shit is powerful. Rumors say that you might lose a few memories after you wake up the next day." Ezekiel tells him, persuasive. Duncan chuckles at this, thinking that it's a joke.

"Yeah, nice. I need to go right now. Thanks for the free weed though." Duncan said, walking away. Ezekiel scoffed and walks off.

**Review for old times, please.**


End file.
